Do You Like Candy?
by DeamonisPanther
Summary: semi-Crack. L meets Amimon in a candy store and in a series of events gets into a competition over a giant strawberry. But with Light and Mephisto around, they're going to find a way to make this little game fit their purpose. Major OOCness later on
1. Chapter 1

Just 'lil old me fangirling, when I somehow make the connection that L and Amaimon, both like candy... So I decide to try to write a Crack... So when an author tries to write a crack about candy obsessed people, she too must eat candy... The following story is dedicated to sugar.

I don't own Deathnote or Blue Exorcist, but if I did... lets just say fan service and get on with the story.

Ryuzaki, or as some called him, L walked into a large candy store far away from where he was currently living. It couldn't be helped, the stores he had been going to couldn't keep up with the demand of candy L required, and had banned him. But this candy store was the most famous in Japan and contained some of the best candy in the world, so L was hoping for some new candy.

Some people stared at him and his bare feet and sleepless eyes, but not many. It was a Wednesday so the store was almost empty except for a few odd customers, grabbing candy for a last minute gift or a bouquet of chocolate roses for a sweetheart. L wasn't paying attention though, because in front of him was a miracle. His eyes were wide and staring at the rows of jellybean dispensers, lollipop forests, and even a chocolate waterfall. But it was the strawberries that caught his attention.

At the far edge of the lollipop forest, atop a chocolate pedestal, giant strawberry sat their, glowing with angle's light. And when he said giant, he meant at least as big as a cat. Nestled around the gift from God, were all manners of strawberry flavored lollipops, baby bottle pops, strawberry pocky, and even a giant strawberry cake!

L slowly walked towards the Strawberry exhibit, never taking his eyes off the wondrous thing in front of him. He adressed the sales girl standing behind him without looking at her. " How much?"

"The strawberry? That is a rare breed, the largest and sweetest in the world, 6000 ye-"

"No, the whole thing... How much for all of it?" L still didn't dare take his eyes off the beauty in front of him to address the girl.

"Well... um, I don't think there is a set price for the whole thing, but I could ask the manager."

"Please do." The girl ran to the back room to ask the manager, but she didn't think the guy could pay for it; he wasn't even wearing shoes!

The shop door clanged open and lots of marshmallow stars rained down as two of the shops best customers walked in.

"Faust-san! Pleasure to see you again, is there anything we can get you?" The manager had come out to talk to the young man interested in buying the Strawberry exhibit, but stopped to say hello to the man who made this candy store possible and one of their best customers.

"Sigirou-san, pleasure, as always, to see you. I heard that a Kyojin strawberry has made it to this store, may we see it?" Mephisto grinned at the owner of one of his favorite places. Besides being a candy store, this place sold many hard to find toys and first edition cosplay costumes... And kept Amaimon from bothering him too much.

Amaimon was scanning the store looking for something that might interest him. Then his eyes fell on the mountain of lollipops and strawberry pocky. That was what he wanted.

" Oh I'm terribly sorry, Faust-san, but that young man over their has already asked about purchasing the exhibit. We will be receiving a new exhibit next we-" He stuttered to a stop when he sensed the extremely depressed air coming off of Amaimon.

"Well, Amaimon, find something you like and I will get that for you."

"I want the Strawberry." He said bluntly.

"The young man is going to buy it, isn't he?" Mephisto looked over at some human that looked as though he got as much sleep as himself. ' What is he wearing!? You can't go into a business with out shoes!'

"Well, I haven't told him the price yet so he might not buy it. He wants the whole exhibit, which would cost 60000 yen. To be honest, he doesn't look like the type who could afford it."

"Oh? That's all? Here you go." L pulled six 10,000 yen notes out of his pocket, and held them over his shoulder with out bothering to turn around. " And yes, I can afford it." L was smirking, even though no one could see it, at the somewhat embarrassed manager behind him. He didn't notice the demon walking up behind until he spoke.

" I'll play a game with you." He said almost bored, and pulled out another lollipop, unwrapped the red wrapper and stuck the cherry lollipop in his mouth. If the human in front of him loved candy as much as he did, then he wouldn't refuse this game.

L turned and faced the boy behind him, sensing something different about him. Maybe it was the hair. "I'm not interested in playing. I have the prize already, why would I want give you the chance to win it?" L replied.

"How do you know that the strawberry is the prize? It could be something else."

"Why else would you offer a deal to a stranger unless they happened to have something you want?"

The shop door clanged open, and a blond girl skipped in, shouting "Ryuzaki! We have to go! Light is getting impatient!" She bumped into someone and fell back, she looked up to apologize, "Gomen-sai, I should of been mor-" She gasped, there were no numbers above the man in front of her. They had a Death note! Light needed to know about this. She ran out side and whispered in Light's ear. He walked into the store with Misa by his side, and stopped in front of the man that Misa indicated.

"Excuse me, but may I speak to you privately? It's very important." Getting the hint the shop owner left to deal with L and Amaimon, who were now auguring about the nature of candy in response to brain power.

Mephisto sensed something about the two humans in front of him, and moved to the corner of the store with them. The boy with brown hair said that his name was Light, and that the girl with him was Misa. He got straight to the point after that and explained the reason why Mephisto felt something strange about the pair in front of him.

" Do you own a Death note?"

Sorry about the cliffy, but I don't know if I want to finish this. I should be focusing on my story, Demonic Reflection, but I need to relieve some stress. Was L OCC? How about Mephisto? *Sigh* I might update quicker if I get some reviews... See ya.


	2. Let the Games Begin

Yay! I'm so happy I got some reviews! Well sugar is not to thank here, but the people who got me to get up off my but an write this. Tell me ideas, I have no idea wtf I'm doing.

I always forget the disclaimer!

...Amaimon...

I was interested. This human looked like he slept the same amount as Mephisto, and was still able to be alert. He wasn't normal, he even looked more interesting than Rin. Now if only he would take the bait.

Every time I tried to tempt him, he wold just sidestep the strategy and take lead. He was annoying enough to kill, but enticing to the point of insanity. Why wouldn't he play? He looked like he enjoyed games. His eyes held as much expression as mine were wide and child-like. But not innocent.

No he was the same as Mephisto ; deadly with out meaning. Thoughts locked away. A master manipulator. I doubted even Mephisto could match him in a game of chess.

He now had two things I wanted, and he wouldn't give either of them up. The strawberry and him itself; the game he could give me.

Suddenly a wonderful plan came into my head. It was really simple. I would let him go, grab him from his house while he's sleeping, and get Mephisto to find somewhere for us to play. He would do anything to keep me from bothering him.

" Fine... You can have the strawberry. "

"What are you after?"

I smiled. This was gonna be fun!

(sorry, author comment; I know this sounds wrong, but This won't be a yaoi unless you guys want it to be.)

And furthermore I no longer know if this is a crack... I doesn't look like one... Oh well, I'll update every day from now on. Sorry for the short ness!


	3. Fun For All

Well I find it easier to update a little every day. This way I can set goals for myself to write every day instead of writing alot every few weeks. Hope you enjoy this.

I was immediately on guard when the boy with strange clothes and hair gave up. He had a plan, but I couldn't think of anything within reason for him to have up his sleeve. So I flat out asked just to see if he would enlighten me to the situation.

And then the boy walked away. Oh well, I had the candy, I had won. I won't ever see him again. I pouted to myself. He was interesting to out-smart, and childish like me. Maybe I'll come by here again...

...POV Switch...

Amaimon was sitting in Mephisto's Princess Otaku themed pink limo, reaching for the compartment that held the candy. He was waiting for the just-right moment to ask Mephisto for his Christmas present.

July is close to Christmas, right?

Mephisto was taking a sip of tea, and Amaimon decided that this was the right moment to ask.

" I want that human."

Then he emotionless watched Mephisto choking on his tea.

After Mephisto had managed to stop alternating between coughing and laughing, he asked why Amaimon would want the terribly dressed, yet well payed, hobo.

' Amaimon would quit bothering me, and Light and I could reach an agreement... Really, aren't I blessed to have such a considerate younger brother.' Mephisto was smirking, so Amaimon knew he was going to get what he wanted... Now what was the price?

"I will let you have the human," (Cue Amaimon face light-up that made people forget he was a psychopath) " But you must wait." (Light on, light off).

" But _Aunieeee3_, I want to play my game now."

Mephisto was still smirking, and finalizing his plans. This was more than just a game for Amaimon.

" Oh_ fine,_" Light on. "But you have to find him yourself." Light stays on.

"Ok," Light still on. " I left a Chuchi on him anyway."

'_Such_ a considerate brother.' If possible, Mephisto's smirk grew even bigger.

" Any other requests?"

Amaimon walked over to Mephisto and whispered something in his ear. Deciding it was worth it, Mephisto opened the car door on the highway and shoved Amaimon out of the moving car. The faster he got a hold of Light, the better.

...

Such shortness, but I think its good. If anyone is interested in betaing this please pm me. Report anything you find wrong, and REVIEW!


	4. Mephisto's Bargain

Hey! I kept my promise. I am updating _Almost_ every day and have put my other story on hold to finish this fic. L's POV in the beginning, the Amaimon's. I'll try to write longer, but I update every day so It kinda makes up for it. Thanks for reading the story.

...L...

I sat in the dark staring at a computer screen, but in reality I was thinking about the strange teen with green hair that I met in the candy store. He was interesting, and he didn't act like other people. His eyes held something different from everyone else. He wasn't a genius, but he had experience. His eyes said that he had seen everything. He was someone that you didn't want mess with. He wasn't put off by my clothing, which would have most people giving me strange looks. I didn't mind, I mean, I don't mind that he wasn't looking at me like some thing that should be in a mental hospital. Then again, he didn't exactly look sane himself.

I sighed. I wasn't making any progress with the Kira case. It was starting to seem boring in comparison to... I need to find that person. Was the a teenager or an adult? He looked around 16, but he acted strangely compared to most teenagers. Could he have questionable sanity? Eh. Either way, he acts like me slightly, so I suppose that means I'm a varying degree of insane.

"Ryuzaki?"

Sigh... It was Light. Or Kira. Take your pick, but he was still Kira, even if evidence contradicted at times. I didn't want to play games at the moment, even if he could be the one person who would give me a challenge at times. But for the sake of appearances, I need to keep up with the game.

"Oh?. Yes Light?" I took a bite of the strawberry in front of me and nearly fell over. I wasn't even a eighth through, and even with my super metabolism, I didn't think I could finish it.

"You need to sleep." Light said. He sounded concerned, but I wouldn't let that fool me. He had an alternative. Either he wanted to have the task force believing that he was kind and caring. 60%. Or he wanted me to lose time on the Kira case, while he planned a way to make my death seem like an accident. 39%. Or he wanted me too sleep because of something similar to a bond between us. Very unlikely.

But I was tired. Normally that wouldn't of bothered me, but I wasn't getting any thing done. I might as well go to sleep.

I suppose you are right, Light. Goodnight. I walked towards my room and fell into my super comfy, feather down comforter with stretch cotton sheets and curled up under the covers.

...Amaimon….

As soon as Mephisto shoved me out of the car, I started tracking my newest game. The chuci should be taking effect soon, but it wouldn't fully activate until I gave the order too. I didn't want my new game to be cured before I got the chance to play.

I started running, but, in the end decided it was too much work, and stole a car.

After I manage to blow the car up, I didn't think it was going to work again. I summoned my familiar, Behemoth, to give me a ride. But he hadn't gained enough power to grow since the man-tool and H-cups had killed him.

I pulled out my pink cell phone with the Vocaloid key chain and forgot about my nails. Mephisto had tried to get me to stop biting my nails, and I forgot that he put acid on them. Eh, it was better than holy water. But now my phone was melted.

Then I climbed a lamp post and waited till someone came by. I dropped down and hung upside down like a bat. I asked to borrow this person's phone, but he started running away and screaming something about Batman, so I knocked him out and started to dial Mephisto's number.

I didn't know the number. I laid the guys phone by his side, wondering why he was moaning Justin Beiber's _Baby_ in his sleep.

So I started running again, and realized that it wasn't hard to be fast. Go figure.

After running for about 30 minutes I reached a big city where the sky was a patch of storm clouds. Really. Right before city limits, not a cloud in the sky. Right at the city limits, it looked like winter, low, gray overcast. It even felt colder…. Is this what Mephisto would call "emo"?

I spent most of the time until dark exploring the city. It was as different from Mephisto's city as Assiah and Gehenna. It seemed like everyone was either grim, stupid, or made funny faces. And what was a "Kira"?

At about 2:00 am, I thought the person would be asleep, so I followed the signal to see a reaallyyy tall building. I didn't think going through he front door was very sneaky, so I started climbing up the windows. When I was about 40 stories up, I felt the signal pulling slightly down. I dropped down 9 feet and peered in. The person was there, in a super big and comfy looking bed. With him being asleep, the illusion of him being a child was almost complete. Almost.

I had cleaned the acid off my nails so I couldn't melt the glass. Using the sharp point on my index finger started carving out a space for me to crawl through. When I was done I grabbed the plate before it could fall and shatter. I crawled through an wondered how I was going to carry him. Oh well, here goes nothing.

...Mephisto...

It was almost twleve at the moment and I was enjoying my tea in my custom made _Honey-Honey_ tea cups. After kicking Amaimon out, I had called Light and instucted him to put sleeping powder in his tea. Then I had arranged the meeting to set things in motion.

'Have fun Amaimon.'

...

The end.


	5. You Don't

Yay! I'm so happy people are loving this story. It was originally a one-shot (not the sex kind) to blow off steam from my other story, but it will probably last 10 more chapters. Even though I have a hard time finishing things, I will finish this story and not write anything ( except for poetry that stuff) until I finish this story... That being said, I am doing a Halloween give away, post what you want and I will write, anything you guys want. ( I'm so self contradicting.)

* * *

Okay... Now how am I going to get down? Just at that moment I was surrounded by pink candy smoke and marshmallow stars. I chomped down on one as it passed by my face, wondering why it was screaming.

As soon as the smoke cleared, I dropped the guy in my arms, causing him to wake up. At the exact same time we turned into chibis when we saw the candy forest. The guy was staring at me, wondering Wtf was going on. He asked, "Who are you?"

" Eh? Oh, right, I'm Amaimon."

"Where are we?"

I shrugged " I don't know."

He face palmed. Then he saw all the candy and started om-nom-noming on a strawberry rock. I followed suit and we lost or selves in a candy wonderland.

...Mephisto...

" We have an agreement, then? If Amiamon can convince the hobo to stay, You will eliminate the people specified in this envelope."

" Agreed, but if he can't, you have to give me the items, correct?"

" Correct."

" Why are you making this so easy?"

" You assume it will be easy?"

" It is a candy forest... versus the Kira case. He said himself that he hates losing."

" Yes, but he also paid over 60,000 yen for a strawberry."

" If I lose I still get L out of my hair without killing him. If you lose you have to give me the item. For me it's a win-win."

" Yes, but I only need Amiamon out of my hair for a week. As for the item... I could make a hundred of those."

" So you truly are a demon?"

" Yes."

" What is the difference between a shinigami and a demon?"

"... Please do not compare _me_ to **that**... I am a King. I can't be 'killed'. Shinigami are just dogs to fate, and have no dress sense. And do I look like **that**?"

" No, but I was only wondering."

...

" How do I know you wont kill me?"

The demon in the office grinned.

" You don't."

* * *

Cliffy! Sorry for being absent so long, but I have had so much school work. I know this isn't up to standard, but I wanted to put something out... I'm making a twelve days of yoai fanfic...


	6. You Can't

Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story, and I am really sorry about this chapter coming out so late. I know that I have a bad habit of switching from 1st to 3rd POV, but it's a habit. If that annoys anyone, just tell me and I will quit. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or An no Exorcist. If I did... *Shudder*

* * *

Three minutes after L finished om-nom-noming on a strawberry, he realized his sugar addiction had kicked in and activated his primal urge: to eat candy. The guy (Amaimon?) was looking at L with really big eyes, and that creeping L out. He was the champion at big eyes, and he had the medal to prove it. Then he turned around and saw what had made such huge eyes possible.

The Maze of Cookie's walls had fallen down after L had "nibbled" on the base. The Village of Chocolate Bunnies looked like a massacre, bodies hopping around with out heads, heads without ears, and bunnies without feet. The Easter Bunny frantically running around fixing bunnies and hiding eggs so that the Peeps wouldn't become extinct. The Pocky Pine Forest had over three acres decimated and scary looking candy bears were giving L the evil eye. And all the cookie boats in the Milk River were sinking and had huge bite marks taken out of them.

*O.O* "I did that?" L asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Amaimon nodded simply.

L slowly looked down. He was still a chibi.

"Why the hell am I a chibi?!" L shouted. He was coming down from his sugar high, and that always made him cranky.

"I think it's a fanservice from the author." Amaimon replied in a bored tone.

"What?" L asked.

"Huh?" Amaimon asked.

"What you just said." L said.

"I said 'huh?'," Amaimon just stared blankly at L, and L just decided to drop it.

L sighed. His need for sugar satisfied. For now. But where the hell was he? He remembered from a somewhat fuzzy memory that Amaimon didn't know either. Well that was great.

Amaimon had grabbed a lollipop from God knows where, and was just staring at him. Not weirdly, but like he was waiting for something to happen. That was annoying.

"What are we doing here?" L asked. His insulin had leveled out and he could think straight again.

"I asked my brother to take us here, so he did. I was bored and I thought that you would be fun." It amazed Amaimon that the guy in front of him could cause so much destruction. He had one week to get him to stay, but he didn't think that this place could last one week.

Needless to say, this shocked L. A guy who could afford all this? Why would Amaimon waste so much time and energy to kidnap him?

_How did he even find me?_

L was already thinking of ways to escape. No matter how much money this "Brother" had, this amount of candy couldn't go on forever. Visibility was approximately ten miles all around. Assuming that this was a square enclosure and that there was an extra five miles that he couldn't see, there could be anywhere between 121 and 225 square miles of candy. Possibly more. L almost started drooling at the thought. _Bad L! That information is not useful at the moment!_

_Okay, so ten to fifteen miles. If I set a steady pace of four to three miles per an hour, I could reach the edge in four to five hours.  
_

L looked up, searching for the sun so that he could have some guidance for direction. There wasn't one. The sky was a salmon pink and even though it was dim enough to be comfortable, light came from nowhere and everywhere. Unless L was in a very realistic dream, had somehow consumed hallucinogens, or was in a virtual reality of some kind, he had a very high possibility of being crazy or color blind._  
_

"Why is there no sun?"

Amaimon shrugged. "When Brother created this dimension, I guess that he didn't bother to put one."

L blinked. Created. He was beginning to doubt the sanity of the person in front of him. And himself.

"How do I get out?"

"You can't."

* * *

I is evil. I know its short, but its longer than what i had put up before. please Review.


	7. Author's Expilantion

Hey there! Sorry this is so late, I just lost interest in this story for a while. I think I'm going to update every 1st and 3rd Saturday of the month from now on, and if I don't I'm really sorry. I have a lot going on, but I will try to write more. I've run out of ideas for this story.

Warnings: MAJOR OOCness

Diclaimer: -.- You forgot me...

Me: Hush, Disclaimer! No one checks for you any way!

Disclaimer: T.T

* * *

L blankly stared at the person in front of him.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?"

Amaimon sighed; this was going to take awhile.

"I asked brother to make this dimension because I was bored. Me and brother made a bet. If I can get you to stay here, I win. I get a week to make you stay."

L blinked. Twice. He didn't doubt what this person was saying. He'd been drugged before and this didn't feel like it. He was the head of a murder case where a person can kill people just by knowing their name and face. But a week!?

L thought about this. He better start being as annoying as possible so he could leave.

L looked down. "Can you freaking turn me back from a chibi, already?! I know I'm sexy as all get out, but I like being taller than three feet."

Amaimon got an idea and said, "Okay, but only if you can catch me!" and he ran away like road runner.

L stared blankly at Amaimon when he said "Beep!Beep!" and then ran away really quickly.

L blinked twice, and then decided he was going to make traps.

L did get catch him eventually( He made a trap out of Pocky branches and sticky syrup.) and he poofed in to his normal self. But his shirt no longer fit, so now he was shirtless.

"Why do my pants fit, but not my shirt? How dose that work?" L asked annoyed.

Amaimon did that really annoying, shurgging thing. "I think its more fanservice from the author," He said bored.

L facepalmed.

And that, my Friends, is how day One was spent. Ready for day Two? ;3

* * *

Day Two.

L's shirt still didn't fit, so he was currently sitting there shirtless. When suddenly, in an epic strobe light show out of a swirl of blackness, an awesome looking teenage girl with glasses appeared.

The girl said, "I'm the author, and I'm the one who is putting you through this hell."

L didn't really think this was hell, but apparently this girl was the one who was putting him through all of the "fan service".

L rolled his eyes and said, "Can I have my shirt back, already?"

"HMP! No, this is my story," she pouted. "Besides, the fan girls love a shirtless L."

The girl turned to Amaimon, who was swinging around in the Pocky Pine Forest, and told him, "Go somewhere else I needed talk to him."

He whined, "But I don't want to go!"

The girl gave him that look, and he decided to go away before he got killed.

The girl turned to L, and with the scary smile on her face, said, "Now that he's gone, we can talk business. Anyways, I'm Madeleine the author."

Two awesome armchairs appeared out of nothingness, and Madeleine and L sat down. "Listen, I'm going to make you a deal. Basically because your death is too sad," L's eyes widened at the mention of_ his _death,"So I'm going to cut you a deal. This is the week where you die in the anime, so I altered the entire storyline, L, and when the week is over, depending on what you choose you won't die."

L had seen way too much crazy shit in this past few days, so he decided not to question anything and just said, "That's great but how am I going to catch Kira?"

Madeleine rolled her eyes, "You already know who it is, it's Light. So just suffer through a few days, then you get what you want."

The girl stood up from her awesome armchair, looking around, smirked, and said, "Well I got to go, but I'll catch you later."

The girl disappeared again into the awesome black mist.

"Well that was fucking random."

"I agree," Amaimon said right behind L. L was used to it so he didn't jump out of his skin.

(Flashback)

_After the scary author told Amaimon to beat it, he figured it was the perfect chance to talk to Mephisto. _

_"BROTHER!" Amaimon yelled.  
_

_"What!?" Mephisto snapped; He was in the middle of catalog shopping, and was very busy.  
_

_"I don't want the human anymore."  
_

_Mephisto sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on.  
_

_"Why don't you want him anymore?" He asked.  
_

_"He won't play the game and hes is just waiting the week out. If he would play it would be fun, but he won't play." Amaimon whined.  
_

_"Well that's the game, then. Get him to play" Meohisto said irritably.  
_

_Amaimon's eyes went super big. His brother was a genius! "Thanks Brother!" He tried to glomp Mephisto, but he sidesteped and disappeared into smoke.  
_

_Amaimon shrugged it off and started thinking of how to win his latest game... HMMM?! He had it!  
_

_Amaimon smile nearly creeped out the author, and she was the on writing the story.  
_

* * *

That was the end of day two. I seriouly have no idea on what to do. HELP!_  
_

Please Rate and Review: it makes me feel chibi happiness!


End file.
